Pen Pal
by squallwis04
Summary: Alternate storyline that starts during the Kyoto fieldtrip. While Negi and Asuna are away, someone challenges Haruna to the card videogame...ParuOC POSSIBLE SPOILERS! Character piece. First of its kind, I guess, and a bit experimental. Please R&R, thanks
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Negima!, all characters, places, names, etc. are copyright of Ken Akamatsu. They are by no means mine! So don't sue! Jai Akira (an original character) and this plot, however, are my own, spawn of my unbridled, albeit quite unimaginative, imagination. Any resemblance of any name to any person, living or otherwise, is purely coincidental.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES aka RANDOM RAMBLING**:

Fic started: September 7, 2007 (in the wee hours of the day...and I've got an exam in psychiatry besides! Sheesh! Anyway...)

Seeing as all my other fics are on hold until I could get my old HDD fixed (or retrieve the data therein), I've decided to start another fic in the meantime. I don't think this'll be as long as the others...probably only as long as my dothack..or perhaps just a little longer to accommodate story development. Additionally, I'm not really sure if it'll be as interesting as some of my other fics, as I'm merely tinkering around with ideas at the moment. Oh well...

This is mainly more of an alternate event storyline during the fieldtrip to Kyoto. There're gonna be some references to the actual events as far as the manga is concerned at least...

**!!! So beware, for SPOILERS abound !!!**

I'm rather partial to the side-characters (or the not-so-side characters at this point) in the series...hey, they need their own time in the spotlight as well, huh? It does no good to keep the main protagonists (or antagonists) as the focus all the time.

Oh yeah, please review, if possible. I mean constructive criticism and non-degrading, non-mortifying comments, that is. Well, if you just HATE the fic, then don't continue reading! It's that simple! You don't have to blab about 'how the story sucks' or something. Well, you can write flames, but you'd just be wasting your time and effort, you can be sure of that. So please. If you don't like this, then just go and write something you do like. Everyone has the potential to come up with a great story.

Oh well. That takes care of my A/N protocol. Enjoy!

------------------------------

**"Pen Pal" **

Negima! Magister Negi Magi

------------------------------

------------------------------

**PROLOGUE**

The Night Before

------------------------------

------------------------------

"W-well...that is...um... " Nodoka Miyazaki stammered, her face as red as humanly possible and her eyes swirling from embarrassment.

"You have to win this contest, Nodoka!" Haruna Saotome shook the almost delirious girl. "Just imagine! A kiss with Negi-sensei! That'll be sure to seal the deal for you! It's the first step to a long and wonderful romantic life together!"

"Huh...!?! I-I-I..." It was then that Nodoka promptly passed out from all the excitement...or maybe too much blood to the face and, ergo, the brain, if it were even possible.

"Oh well...we'll just have to get her up in a bit," Yue Ayase shrugged. "I just hope the others don't give us that much trouble...this is so stupid, if ya ask me."

"Is that true, Yue..." Haruna smirked, now turning to the other co-member of the Library Expedition Club. "Or are you out to try something as well...?"

"W-wha...that's crazy. I'm just helping Nodoka out, that's all. Excuse me," Yue said calmly before marching into the bathroom.

It was the usual reaction: recoil and deny. Okay, followed up by one more: flee. It's gotten such that even the slightest hint of romantic innuendo has them all jumping out of their shoes to quell an impending 'rumor-epidemic', as Kazumi sometimes called the phenomenon.

Haruna scratched her chin. "What's she so worried about? Could it...? Hmmm...even if I was only kidding then...though we're not a hundred percent sure, I'm pretty certain I can smell something brewing. And it sure smells a lot like rotting candy almonds...the..."

Konoka Konoe interrupted. "Yeah, yeah...the 'love reek'. Though aren't you just psychic, Haruna?"

"Could be..." was the vague answer as Haruna shifted her glasses and a menacing spark lit her eye.

"Hey now, stop accusing everybody of something you're not even sure of yourself. Oh, and it's almost eleven, besides..."

"That's right! C'mon, let's get sleeping beauty here awake. Oh, I do hope Nodoka wins...I've got fifty lunch tickets on her against Kakizaki..."

------------------------------

------------------------------

**A/N: **Well...pretty much pointless banter from the Library club before the whole "Operation: Kiss Negi-sensei" bit, to set the stage.

Yea...I know the whole 'love-reek' thing doesn't appear until volume 7, but...well, it's here for purposes of humor.


	2. Two Challenges

**A/N: **The first chapter. As per the use of honorifics, I'm kinda adapting the one used in the Del Ray English manga translation...I hope they don't turn out weird or anything. Oh, and also some of the dialogue were those used in the manga as well...just a little anyway. Credit to Ken Akamatsu, Del Ray, and those who deserve it!

There's also a bit of two other series in here. (1) One belongs to Bandai...though I've modified it a bit to...suit the circumstances. I hope nobody is offended by it. And (2) the other is by the one and only Osamu Tezuka (moment of respect), the anime of which is one of my personal favorites. Close enough, so there you go. :-)

Many thanks to **Azure Xuchilbara** for a nice first review to this story. :-) Really appreciate it!

Here's the continuation...er, beginning, whatever, anyways. Enjoy!

------------------------------

------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1**

"Two Challenges"

------------------------------

------------------------------

It was only eight-thirty in the morning, and already everybody was in a hubbub... small wonder, considering the events of the past night. Kasumi Asakura's exciting, though oddly strange, game of 'Lip Scramble' ended with Nodoka as the winner, even though it was obviously by accident.

"Even then," Haruna smirked to herself, stepping out of her room. Not waiting for the others to start getting ready for the day's free group activities, she was already dressed in casual attire. "It was still very cute, and I've got lunch tickets to last the next few months...eh?"

Up ahead were Nodoka and Yue, just standing in the middle of the passageway. "Oh, these two..."

Some physical coercion was definitely in order. A flying kick would suffice. WHAP

"Hey there! What're you two doing, spacing out up here!? Hurry up and get ready already! We're hanging out with Negi-sensei today, right? Get changed!"

"You're way too worked up, Haruna! We're suffering from lack of sleep here!" Even though the other two complained, they soon went into the room for a change of clothes.

"Now what was that all about...?" They seemed to be looking at some kind of book... "Ah well, I'm sure it's nothing. Now about the rest of Group 5..."

She found Konoka and Setsuna in the lobby; the former was chatting idly with members from other groups, while the latter leaned against a wall near the front doors.

"Hey Paru! Have you seen Negi-kun or Asuna or the others?" Konoka called out as Haruna approached.

She shrugged. "Sorry, I'm looking for them at the moment as well. Nodoka and Yue are getting ready in the room, and Setsuna-san is over there by the door. Say, Negi-sensei is going to spend the day with us, right?"

"I hope so; everybody's been looking for him since awhile ago. I wonder if he went out already..."

Just then Haruna noticed somebody coming down the stairs. "Oh, there's Asuna. I bet she'd know where Negi-sensei is...Hey Asuna!!"

--------------------

"Great! This place has the game I've wanted to play for a long time!" Haruna shrieked in delight, pointing at one of the arcade game machines.

"That's like the card game you guys were playing on the train, right?" Asuna asked. "Whoa...the graphics look very realistic, especially the magic effects!"

"Yup! And we can get special edition cards if we do well!"

Negi seemed particularly interested in the game. "Magic, huh? Could I try it out?"

"Sure! I've been waiting for you to show your stuff, sensei!"

"Here, we'll loan you what you need to get started," Yue offered, handing him several of her cards.

The game was soon underway, and the child-teacher wasn't doing all that bad.

"Is this your first time playing, Negi-sensei? You're doing great! No wonder, you're a kid genius!" His students cheered him on.

"Okay if I join in?" An approaching kid asked, taking out a deck of cards. Apparently he was going to challenge Negi to a game.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead." Negi replied.

"It's a showdown with the hometown kid! Do your best, Negi-sensei!"

The so-called showdown did not take very long...the other boy was able to best Negi in the end. "Oh no, I lost!" Negi exclaimed with the final blow.

"That's okay...it wasn't bad for a first time..." Haruna said.

"She's right," the kid added, "you did pretty well...but you've still got a ways to go as a wizard." With that he left.

Negi and Asuna wandered off somewhere as well...probably to find another interesting game. Nodoka probably went along with them, and Setsuna was just lingering about nearby.

"That boy gives me a funny feeling...kinda like with Negi-kun, I suppose," Konoka wondered, still staring at where the peculiar boy had gone.

Haruna scoffed. "Ah, never mind him. Now, let me, your Highness Paru, show you a shining example of how to play the game."

And indeed, in a shining example, Haruna breezed through level after level. "Yes! I've collected all the rare, limited-edition Kansai cards!"

"You're very skilled at this game...would you mind a challenge, then?" A teenage guy asked as he walked up to the game and sat where the other hometown boy was in the match against Negi. He pushed his glasses up a bit and grinned. "That is, only if it's okay. I've seen your style of play already so I'm sort of at an advantage, it seems."

"Oh another challenge then!" Konoka stated excitedly.

"He doesn't look like a beginner, Paru," Yue cautioned.

However, Haruna was undaunted. "You kidding? Hah! I don't even need to see your strategy. Prepare to be wiped out by...by..." She noticed the parcel the other person was holding. "Hey...isn't that..."

"You mean this...?" He held the labeled paper bag he was holding in one arm. "It's from a comic specialty shop down the road." Reaching inside, he took out two volumes of what appeared to be...

Haruna looked stunned. "Ah...manga! One of them is that new Gundam volume, where all the series are crossed-over and all the hot guys get together in one big org-"

"Organization of Gundams against the combined forces of Federation Titans, ZAFT and OZ. Sounds cool..." He butted in, not really knowing why. At least, he was just reading the synopsis at the back of the book. There was something else written on the inner covering, but he couldn't quite make it out...apart that there was something that looked rather heart-shaped...and there were splotches of pink here and there, come to think of it, if you looked closely...

"Yeah, yeah, that's the one! I heard it's got some very extreme...action!" There was now a hungry look in her face, and an evil glint in her eyes, and she was beginning to drool too...

"That so?" He wondered. The 'Gundam Crossover' was actually thrown in as a 'buy-one-take-one' thing back at the shop; what he really bought was an old volume of 'Metropolis' in mint condition...though nobody else seemed to take notice of that...rather unfortunately.

"I know!" Haruna declared, standing and pointing a finger at him. "Let's make this challenge more interesting with a bet!"

Konoka's, Yue's and maybe even Setsuna's jaws dropped.

The challenger readily raised an eyebrow. "A bet you say?"

"Yeah! If you lose to me in this game, that Gundam manga is mine!"

"Oh? And if I win?"

She took a while to think; firstly looking around at her classmates, who either shrugged or shook their heads, and then to the ceiling, and to her feet. "I've got it!"

"You do?!" The other girls asked incredulously.

"If you do win..."

"Hmm...?"

"...I'll become your girlfriend! How's that?!"

Everybody else in the vicinity slipped on invisible banana peelings.

"What the...?! Paru! Don't just make any wagers like that!" Yue and Konoka yelled.

"Eh? What's wrong with that? I'm sure to win anyways," Haruna commented offhandedly.

"Don't be too sure...hey, why not the cards we just got? I'm sure those are a fair trade for the manga, right?" Konoka suggested.

Haruna screamed in her face. "NO WAY! These are especially rare cards that can only be gotten here in this district! Who knows when I'll be able to come back here or if they'll even be up for grabs when that time comes!"

"But didn't you just say that you're a sure win, Paru?" Setsuna rationalized. Apparently she was more interested in what was happening than she first seemed...but why was she suddenly standing between Konoka and Paru? Anyways...

"Mind your own business, Setsuna-san! I really need to see the..."

The fellow cut off whatever she was going to say. "I really don't mind what the bet is."

"...eh?!"

"Whatever you like...can we just get this game underway already? Or maybe you're not interested anymore..." There was a slight irritation in his voice...or was it amusement?

"See? I told you it'd be fine!" Haruna extended her hand. "Now...let's shake hands to seal the deal, uh..."

He shook her hand firmly. "Jai Akira. And you are...Paru, right?"

"That's Haruna 'Paru' Saotome to you, and don't you dare forget it! One game! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!"

--------------------

"...a rematch...I demand..."

"One game...wasn't that what you said, Paru?" Yue said, still staring at the screen in disbelief. It had been a close fight at the beginning, but then, even with mostly uncommon and rather conventional cards, Jai was able to take control of the match and emerge victorious. It was pure strategy.

Paru just hung her head in dejection. "Ah well...I guess you win some and you lose some..." She took a pen and a piece of paper from her pocket, scribbled a few things, and handed it to Jai.

"Good game...huh? What's this?"

"Phone number, school and some other stuff you should know since I'm your girlfriend..." Though her voice sounded defeated, her expression didn't look all that depressed. The other girls were rendered dumbfounded, and their jaws fell even further than before.

"You were really serious about all that, huh? But I thought you were betting the cards...?"

"No way! I wouldn't do that in a million years! Although I'm not sure how to really handle a long-distance relationship..."

Jai checked his watch. "Whoa! It's getting late! I'm gonna miss the next train back to Tokyo, if I don't hurry..."

Everyone suddenly found their voices. "You're not from here?!"

"Ah, no...I was just killing some time before my train arrived. I just visited some relatives here and ran a few errands these past couple of days," he said, collecting his books and starting off. "Well, it's been fun, all. Thanks for a great morning!"

He was out of the place when Paru turned to her classmates and laughed. "So it's not going to be such a long-distance relationship after all, huh?"

"Though the fact is that you've never even been in a relationship before," Yue pointed out.

"Anyway, what does it matter? I still got all these cards and..."

"Hey!" A call from behind got their attention. Paru turned around soon enough to catch a paper bag that was thrown at her.

"What...?" Inside were the manga she wanted and another small slip of paper.

Jai was standing at a hallway near the entrance. "Guess I decided to give it to you after all. That's thanks for a really good game. Haven't had that much fun in ages! Well...see you guys soon, for real this time!" With that, he dashed out once more.

Now Paru was really stunned.

"Now that was sweet of him...this'll be some great gossip, huh?" Yue teased.

Konoka was a little more supportive. "Ah, wow, how romantic...though you did get what you wanted in the end, huh Paru?"

"Oh...uh, yeah, I guess..."

Suddenly, Setsuna pushed them all to the ground. "Get down!"

The sudden movement jerked everybody back to their senses, most especially Paru, who had been standing like a statue the whole time.

"H-wha? Se-chan?! What's wrong?" Konoka gasped in surprise.

"We have to get out of here on the double! Move!" She ordered, taking Konoka's hand and running out the back door.

"W-wait for us!" Yue and Paru yelled, chasing after the two.

------------------------------

------------------------------

**A/N: **Whoa...kinda...I don't really know how I was able to write all of that. Actually I had a lot of fun with it. I didn't bother to go into any of the other details in the manga, though the general flow is there a bit.

Though again, credit to Osamu Tezuka for 'Metropolis', and Bandai for 'Gundam' (and me for the 'Crossover Series' idea, however you might take it. Hahaha!!!).


	3. Secret's Out

**A/N:** Our semestral break is almost over...aww...no more lounging around in the house for hours doing nothing. Oh well, there's Christmas break to look forward to...

**Azure Xuchilbara** - Yea, I loved the humor in the first chapter too. I'm glad I was able to portray Haruna's character correctly. Thanks for the review!

Anywho...here's something before my vacation ends...enjoy!

------------------------------  
------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

"Secret's Out"

------------------------------  
------------------------------

Haruna's dorm room was having a typically loud evening...which wasn't all that surprising, considering Konoka and Kazumi, as well as Nodoka and Haruna, were there. Yue was technically out of the room at the moment, but only to buy snacks.

"One day after the school trip. It was a miracle the hot topic was contained for this long..." Kazumi wondered, tapping a pencil on her chin.

"I know...maybe because Paru wasn't the source this time...but, hey, I just had, really had to tell someone about something that romantic, right?" Konoka giggled.

Haruna waved them off. "Aw, c'mon guys...it got really out of hand earlier..."

--------------------

_Flashback:_

The class was given a day off after the field trip. Mid-afternoon, the cheerleaders, the sports group, the twins, and the Library Exploration Group, sans Nodoka, were at one of Mahora's multipurpose halls, having a magic card game tournament of their own.

"Those new Kansai cards work really great!" Fuka wailed as Yue deftly bested her in a match. "It's too bad we weren't able to visit that arcade you guys went to in Kyoto."

"There were some good players there," Konoka informed her, "like this kid who challenged Negi-kun and won using a cool fireball strategy...and another guy who...oh it was just too cute! It was like something out of a shoujo manga or romance book!" She was all giddy and excited at this point.

The other girls began crowding around her in anticipation of something big. "What guy? What happened, Konoka? Spill!"

"Okay, okay! It's like this..." And so the story was out.

Quite conveniently, Haruna had gone to get drinks for everybody, having lost a match against Sakurako.

"Oh darn! This is some pain in the head losing streak..." she complained, having bought several canned sodas, a few cans of coffee, and a tetra pack of something called 'Pomegranate-Honey Fizz'.

"Paru! Could use some help with those?" Kazumi Asakura, classmate and photojournalist for the Mahora paper, approached.

"If it's not too much to ask, yeah," Haruna replied, waiting for the other girl to get a beverage of her own before handing her an overstuffed paper bag. "My luck hasn't been going very well lately and it's costing me all my bets."

Kazumi laughed. "Well too bad for you. Me, my fortune says I'd be rewarded today if I help others in need. How carrying these could possibly help me, though, I wonder..."

The walk back was short, and soon both of them were met with excited trills and shrieks ahead.

"Hello...? Something seems to be happening over there..." Kazumi noted, though also noticing that her companion, the infamous rumormonger of 3-A, looked a little apprehensive.

The reporter hollered as they rounded a corner into sight of the others. "Well now you're all in a clamor. What's up?"

Almost immediately, she was bombarded with rapid, almost incomprehensible, accounts of what happened from more than several jabbering mouths. Being the seasoned reporter, however, she was able to discern the gist even before Haruna could get a word in.

"Ohohohoho!!! My fortune was indeed right!" she gleefully exclaimed, whipping out a voice recorder. "So...let's have the details, hm?"

Everybody started screaming again, it was hard to tell who was saying what.

"A tall, dark and mysterious teenage guy! A prince like Negi-kun! He's gotta be! He already gave Paru a token of true love! They've been having an illicit relationship since! I've heard they've gone all the way already! It has to be a secret or else she'll be suspended...no, expelled!"

With each 'detail', Haruna went from dumbfounded, to stunned, to shocked, to irked, to furious, to "What the heck are you all talking about?!?!" that shut everyone up.

Kazumi broke the lull in chatter. "Well now, it seems the guilty party has something to say. Care to confess already?"

Haruna was suddenly flustered. "W-what's to confess? He's not a prince, definitely, and we haven't even talked since that time, and..."

"What? Why not?!" Konoka blurted in surprise.

"That's because he didn't write any phone number! All the contact info I have is a mailing address – not even email!" Haruna seemed more disappointed now than embarrassed.

The others were crowded in once more. "No phone? So he's like...traditional or something?"

"Maybe he's living in some remote area without those kinds of technology."

"Or maybe he's living in an ancient castle with no modern appliances!"

"Yep, sounds like a prince to me!"

The veins on Haruna's temples popped out again. "WILL YOU ALL CUT THAT OUT?!?"

--------------------

Konoka laughed, recalling what had happened. "Out of hand? I'd say that's what happens to rumors you start, Paru. Anyway, it's too bad you weren't there, Nodoka; it was just so hilarious!"

"I-I guess. The other time, I was off somewhere else too, so I didn't get to see him..." the librarian replied.

"What bugs me," Kazumi remarked, toying with her recorder, "was that we were all together at the Shrine in Kyoto and nobody said a word about all this."

"We sorta...forgot about it, okay?" Konoka pointed out, "Plus there was that incident when you all got turned to st-" she was suddenly halted by serious glances from both the librarian and the journalist.

"Turned to what?" Haruna asked; she was not fully aware of the events of that night, nor of the existence of magic...she and Yue, actually, though the latter did know a little more.

"Turned to stupid idiots. We did get pretty drunk at the welcoming party, right Nodoka?" Kazumi quickly answered, clapping the librarian on the back.

"That's right. And you guys were telling me to drink up even when you were all full yourselves," Nodoka replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. She barely pulled it off.

"Oh yeah...the night was pretty much a blur and I can't recall it very well. Must've overdone it a little huh?" Haruna shrugged.

Just then, Yue entered, already sipping on some chocolate soda. "Here's everyone's drinks...and there's something else for you, Paru...came in just this evening." She was holding up a white envelope.

"A letter!" Konoka shrieked. "Maybe it's finally from him, Paru!"

"I dunno..." Kazumi said, taking the envelope and examining it, "it's written in hand, and this is very neat handwriting. Most guys, especially those who play videogames, usually have terrible penmanship."

Yue took the parcel back and handed it to Haruna. "C'mon Kazumi, that's not always the case."

Haruna just stared at the letter, still in Yue's hand. Her name was written on the front, 'Haruna Saotome' in clean script, as if a brush had been used to imprint it. As Kazumi said, it was hard to tell whether it was really written by Jai; remembering his features, he didn't seem like the kind of person who would be fussy about something as trivial as handwriting. Though his hands were exceptionally dexterous back when he was playing the videogame...

"Eh? Paru? Don't you want it?" Yue asked, now waving the letter in front of her friend's face.

"W-ha...give me that!" Flustered, the other girl snatched the envelope. Instead of opening it right away, she simply turned it over in her hands.

"You seem to be somewhat timid today, huh Paru?" Kazumi noted, "You're acting like Nodoka when Negi's around..." Both Haruna and Nodoka colored at the statement, the librarian more so.

Konoka remarked, giggling, "You know, she was like that too back in Kyoto, after that guy had left."

"Who's the one with the 'love-reek' now, Paru?" Yue teased.

That finally got Haruna's attention. "D-hwa? Me, reeking?! I'm not..."

"You do kinda smell like candy almonds right now," Yue added, taking another sip of her drink.

Konoka looked more excited than any of them. "It's pretty obvious; you just won't admit it. Now will you open that letter already? I want to see what he wrote!"

"Uh," Nodoka stammered, "I guess we should just let Paru read it by herself if she..."

"It's all right, Nodoka," Haruna said briskly, "I don't mind...besides, you also want to know what's in it, right?" Her tone was a mix of exasperation and acquiescence...and a bit of mischief.

She carefully tore open the envelope, took out the one sheet of white paper that was inside, and began to read, with the others peering over her shoulder.

_--------------------_

_Haruna-san,_

_First of all I would like to ask for forgiveness for not being able to contact you sooner; the moment I arrived at Tokyo yesterday, I didn't even have the time to get settled down as pressing matters required me to leave again post-haste. Perhaps by the time you read this, I've already left Japan en-route to London, England. I am afraid the nature of my trip cannot be revealed at the moment; I do hope you will understand._

_This particular correspondence will not be very long, as I am in a bit of a hurry. Again, my sincerest apologies...I will try to make up for it in the future. My absence from the country shouldn't take more than a few weeks, perhaps one or two months at the worst. In the while, I will write as often as I can find the time._

_I hope you are enjoying the manga I gave you. Is it any good? _

_In any case, your friends are probably peering at this from behind your shoulder, so maybe I should just leave it at that. I hope you and your friends are all doing well...better than I am at least. _

_Very sincerely yours, _

_Jai Akira_

_P.S. My mailing address is written at the inside of the envelope. I'd appreciate a word from you soon. _

_--------------------_

The silence lasted even a few moments after she had finished reading.

And then, the screaming began. Yes, Nodoka included.

"Paru! He's in London! Don't you know what that means?!" Konoka wailed, shaking her friend by the collar.

"That...he's not in...Japan?" Haruna was getting dizzy from all the shaking. For once, she was the one being jostled like Nodoka.

"He's rich!" Kazumi shouted, "Or he's a foreigner...or both! And he'd have to be some sort of VIP, being able to travel to another country at a moment's notice!"

"The penmanship is the same as on the envelope, very neat, and the manner of writing is exceptionally polite," Yue had more than a tinge of excitement to her voice. "Looks like he had a very meticulous upbringing..."

"He's a prince!" Konoka and Kazumi both yelled at the same time.

Yue just shrugged. "Dunno...but he could be like Negi-sensei, hiding his true identity...right, Nodoka?"

For a moment, the librarian blanched, and so did Konoka and Kazumi. Could Yue be referring to their sensei's being a...

"I was joking!" Yue intoned sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Negi-sensei is supposed to be a 'prince', right?"

"Oh..." the three breathed sighs of relief.

"Isn't he?" Haruna asked, a little more active now that the topic had shifted somewhat.

The others just shrugged in response. While it might have been established to some that Negi was indeed a wizard, whether or not he was really a prince remained, to them all, a mystery still.

"Anyway," Kazumi spoke, breaking the lull in conversation, "I think this'll qualify for tabloid news at least...'Foreign Prince Chooses Local Junior High Mangaka for a Bride'. The public will eat it up!"

"Djwah?!" Haruna spat, "Don't you dare, Asakura! Or your head is mine!" Now she was the one doing the collar-shaking.

"Waaaa! Okay! I won't! I was just kidding!!!" the reporter relented, laughing.

"You're reeking again, Paru..." Yue sniggered.

"You're just so cute, Paru!" Konoka exclaimed, also giggling.

Nodoka just chuckled in the background.

--------------------

It was almost midnight. Everybody had dozed off a long time ago, but she just couldn't sleep. And classes would resume tomorrow...why'd that letter have to arrive today? Wasn't some peace of mind too much to ask?

But on the other hand, she was actually glad some sort of message arrived in time to inform her of the change in mailing address. Had she written to the previous one, there was a good chance it would've just been sent back.

London...now what business could he possibly have so far away? Could he maybe be a transfer student, or a foreign prodigy like Negi-sensei? But his features were definitely Asian; he couldn't have come from one of those Western countries...

Haruna shook her head of stray thoughts. All the bickering earlier was getting to her, and now she couldn't even concentrate on writing a single letter! The desk lamp glowed faintly, providing just enough light to write by. She was used to working in the dimness, owing to semi-frequent all-nighters to beat monthly deadlines for her manga 'Mahou Shoujo Biblion'.

She sighed and glanced over her desk. Nearby to the right, neatly covered in plastic, was the manga she had received from him. She had read it first thing upon arriving back in their dorm, and it did turn out to be everything she had thought it to be – plenty of fast-paced, nonstop, hot & steamy action not for the straig...er...fainthearted. And she loved every minute of it.

Smiling at the thought, she then set pen to paper. She could only hope that he wouldn't be appalled at her handwriting.

------------------------------  
------------------------------

**A/N: **This chapter took a little longer than I expected...I ran into a bit of a block trying to figure out how Haruna would react to circumstances...I hope I did her character justice. I've only technically read until Vol. 7 of the manga, and I don't think that's quite enough.

I rather think this chapter was kinda...subdued...or something...couldn't put my finger on it...or maybe it's because I'm listening to Lucky Star music right now... :-)

On a side note, would anyone know who Paru's rooming with? I've done research and it's most probably Nodoka...and/or Yue. Any definite info would be nice. Thanks!

Anyways...until next time. Hopefully the next update won't take too long.


	4. 3A Banter

**A/N: **Things are back full-swing at school, so...the usual. I've been busy, and not just with school stuff, mind. Anyway...

I was at a loss for some time as to what to write (particularly since I've been detached from Negima for quite a while; re-reading the comics got me back a little).

**Taro Taro** - Thanks. Cute...is that a good thing?**  
Azure Xuchilbara** - And here's an even later update. Doubly sorry since not much happens. Oh well, keep your fingers crossed that the next chapter will be better.

Here's the next (short) installment. Enjoy!

--

--

**CHAPTER 3**

"3-A Banter"

--

--

_Jai-__san_

_First of all, just call me Paru. Jeez, you're making me feel old! And you're supposed to be older than me by three years!_

_It's nice to hear from you...actually, I was about to write to the first address you gave. Good thing that your letter got here first; it would have been a waste of time and effort, of blood, sweat and tears, if I'd have to write for nothing. _

_England, huh? Actually, we've got a teacher from there, Negi Springfield-sensei. He's from Wales, actually, but it's pretty close, I guess. And he's a child prodigy! Teaching us English when he's ten years old! Cool huh? Classes have been more fun since he began teaching us during the final few weeks of our second year. _

_I have to admit I'm curious about what you're up to, but I guess it isn't my place to pry. Just, well, be safe okay? You sound like you're in something kind of serious, and I'm just a bit concerned, that's all._

_The manga was super! It gave me lots of ideas for my own manga (yup, I'm writing one, hehe), and I really, really, REALLY enjoyed it, and that's an understatement. You probably might not have liked it as much, so it's a good thing you decided to give it. Oh, thanks very much for that...I haven't been able to thank you since then. So...thanks!_

_By the way, how did you know my friends were peering at your letter from behind my shoulder when I was reading it? (Sorry, did I make sense there? You get what I mean...)_

_Anyway, never mind. It was probably a lucky guess. _

_It's almost one in the morning. I probably should get some sleep. I'm totally drained! All the other girls were ranting on about how you were a prince and all. Oh, don't mind those...my classmates are all idiots. Haha..._

_We're all doing great. I'm gonna turn in now...good night._

_Yours truly,_

_Paru (get it?! P-A-R-U! Not Haruna-san! I've crossed out the one in your name too so you'll get the point...of course, if that'd be okay for you. I don't mean to sound rude.)_

--

Leaving the dormitory early to mail the letter she wrote the previous night, Haruna later found herself running to avoid being late for class all the same. She spent almost thirty minutes just standing beside the mailbox, trying to decide whether to actually send the letter or not. In the end, she dropped the envelope inside and quickly rushed off...another moment and she might have fished it out again.

The classroom was as raucous as ever when she arrived. As if on cue, more than a few heads turned her way as she tried to slink to her seat.

"Ohohohoho!" One of those was the class representative. "Haruna-san, I congratulate you on your finding a nice fiancé, and a prince at that!" Ayaka Yukihiro's delighted laugh could be heard across the room.

"Rep! What are you-?" Haruna began, but before she could utter more, the whole class bombarded her once more with shrieks and shouts from all angles.

Soon, Negi arrived. With him was the guidance counselor Nitta, who apparently heard the noise all the way from the other side of the building, and began lecturing the class on good behavior and decorum. The admonishment took no less than fifteen minutes; but when he finally left, the class reverted back to the usual 3-A, if a little toned down.

_'This is getting really bothersome...'_ Haruna thought, irritated, as she was once more made the center of attention during homeroom period. Even Negi looked amused, though a somewhat thoughtful look crossed his face for a second when Jai and London were mentioned. He didn't say anything about it, though, and it was soon lost and forgotten amidst the chaos of the class.

--

The end of the day was a very welcome reprieve for the exhausted Haruna. She was practically dragging herself to the rooms while Nodoka and Yue strolled alongside her. "Really...you'd think the whole world revolves around me and my business!" she groaned.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't make that crazy bet in the first place," Yue pointed out, "though it is very amusing all the same."

"Ah shaddup!" Haruna retorted. She knew the whole thing was her own doing, but regret was the last thing she felt, even though she might not admit it out loud.

"You're pretty nosey, not to mention merciless, when it comes to other people's business..." Yue shrugged.

"Well, maybe they'll all get tired of it after a while and forget about it, huh Paru? Just hang in there," Nodoka offered.

Haruna gave her a wry look, but then patted her shoulder. "Ah, Nodoka, Nodoka. You really are a naïve little girl...but thanks anyway. For that I'll personally make sure you and Negi-sensei do get together in the end."

The librarian blushed all the way up to her ears. "W-wha, we-well...uh, uh, t-thanks?" she mumbled, looking at the floor.

Haruna continued in a whisper, leaning close to Yue. "And don't think I missed that my-heart-skipped-a-beat look on your face just now, Yue."

The shorter girl gave a start. "WHAT THE HELL...?!"

It was enough to jolt Nodoka back to reality. "H-huh? Something wrong, Yue?"

"...no, nothing..."

--

3-A forgot all about Haruna's 'engagement' the very next day, true to Nodoka's prediction, and much to Haruna's relief. The week passed without any reference to it at all, even from Yue and Nodoka, it seemed to be a secret from everyone.

And what an eventual week it was: classes were the usual, along with all the mischief and trouble that 3-A was notorious for; Negi was somewhat depressed, even with his discovery of a map of Mahora that he had wanted the Library Club to analyze, so a weekend beach trip was sponsored by Ayaka to boost morale. Haruna wrote as much in one more letter to Jai at the end of the week.

At the end, she added:

_I do wish you could give me some other way to get in touch, like a phone number or email address; I'm a little worried about how you might be doing...I know I said I wouldn't pry, but it just gets to me sometimes. I am your girlfriend after all..._

_Oh well, here I am, sounding like some lovesick ninny. I'll stop now before I embarrass myself any more._

_Yours truly,_

_Paru. 3_

--

--

**A/N:** Hmm. Short, like I warned you. Very short considering the amount of time that passed since the last chapter was done. And it kinda lacks as well. Oh well. Until the next update, hopefully sometime this year.


	5. Humdrum

**A/N: **Can't believe I put off uploading this for half a year! Shucks...

**Lobsil Vith** - Nice to hear you're doing fine after your incident. This fic is also still alive, TAKE THAT, DEATH!

Here's the next chapter. Hopefully the next won't take as long.

------------------------------  
------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4**

Humdrum

------------------------------  
------------------------------

"Paru! There's another letter for...DWAH!?"

Kazumi Asakura didn't get to finish her announcement. Haruna had instantly tackled the reporter and snatched the white envelope she was holding. It had been three days since her last letter to Jai, and intuition told her to expect a return message.

"Shhhh!!! You keep this quiet, Asakura...or else the whole class will know, and it'll be back to gossip hell for me. Got it?" Haruna hissed viciously at her still-stunned classmate. She silently thanked whoever deity came to mind that it was early morning and only Yue and Nodoka were in the room when Kazumi burst in; hopefully, the paparazzi hadn't scattered the news already.

Kazumi seemed to understand, despite all the stars she was seeing. "A-aye...you can count on me..."

"Oh come on, you don't need to be so harsh, Paru," Yue sighed, though she didn't even try to hide her apparent interest on the new letter; her excited tone gave her away.

"Okay, here goes," Haruna said, unfolding the paper. _'No use delaying the inevitable...'_

--

_Paru (There, satisfied?),_

_I would firstly like to thank you for the inspiring couple of letters you've sent since my first correspondence. While I still cannot divulge the nature of my business abroad, suffice to know that you are being more of a help to me than you might think. What I could tell you is that I have been busy enough to not be able to write this letter until now._

_I left London early yesterday. It was very fortunate that your last letter arrived before I took off. I apologize for the inconvenience again set upon you. I hope that my stay here in Lima, Peru__will not__be long, but in case, I have written another mailing address. (You know where to look.) This time, however, I will make sure to write to you before I leave._

_You and your friends seem to be traveling a lot as well; you seem to be enjoying yourselves too – I only wish I could say the same thing for myself. And I honestly cannot say that I have actually been to a beach before for fun. It sounds very entertaining. _

_How I knew that they were peering (as they are doing again now) is a secret. Haha._

_I suppose your adventures are largely because of your teacher-child. That does sound very unusual, though very amusing at the same time. He must be an inspiration to you all._

_I am happy you enjoy the manga. Actually I myself wasn't very interested in that one personally...and I mean no disrespect. It is remarkable to know that you write your own manga. I would like to read it when I return to Japan._

_As for means of contact: The internet is not always readily accessible in the places I find myself in, and my reason for not using a mobile phone should be obvious. Unfortunately, the most convenient and practical means of communication between us is through writing. I apologize once again. _

_Do not worry so much; I know how to look after myself well enough, even in potentially hazardous situations. _

_And please feel free to be as love-struck as you like. I find it rather charming._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Jai Akira_

--

"Lima, Peru!" Kazumi exclaimed. "That's where the royal ruins of Cuzco and Machu Picchu are! This definitely confirms he is a prince!"

"Well, it's actually not..." Yue began to correct her, but the reporter interrupted, "Whatever! It's the same!"

"Oh, don't start that again, idiots..." Haruna said halfheartedly. She was more concerned with the 'hazardous situations' Jai mentioned, and only a little annoyed at the mention of 'prince'. All the mystery of this so-called business, and now the mention of danger...

Yue cleared her throat. "You know, for someone you've actually never met before, Paru, you seem to be worrying quite a lot."

The jab had its desired effect. Haruna was instantly flustered. "W-what was that?!"

"I'm just saying that if he says he can handle things well, he probably could," the shorter girl answered, "what's there to doubt?"

That got Haruna thinking. "Well...I guess..."

"Could this be true love then?" Kasumi responded.

Everybody else, even Nodoka, shrieked giddily at the notion.

Haruna turned beet-red, though her voice tried to remain indifferent. "Wh-what are you saying, you...?!"

"Just mentioning," The reporter replied, though still with amusement in her tone.

"Ah, just leave me alone, why don't you..." Haruna whined.

"W-well..." Nodoka said after they had all calmed down, "let's get ready for class then."

"Yup, yup, class, class..." Haruna repeated, relieved for the change in topic. Studies sometimes seemed a good distraction, if a somewhat transient one, especially when things start to get out of hand – as is usually the case with class 3-A.

--------------------

_'Today seemed like a fast day...'_ Haruna thought. Her mind was wandering for most of the time during school, and before she knew it, they were being dismissed from the last subject.

She turned to look for her friends. "Yue, Nodoka, let's..." But they were nowhere in sight.

_'Hmm...now that's cold; didn't even tell me where they're off to...'_ she mentally grumbled. Even Kasumi, Konoka and Asuna were gone.

Sure, she told them to leave her alone earlier, but this was a little outrageous.

_'Even then...Machu Picchu, huh?'_ _'_ She fingered the letter she had in her pocket, smiling to herself. She then heaved a resigned sigh, and trudged to her dorm room. _'Ah well...might as well just work on my deadline...'_

Such was the pattern for the next few days – Yue and Nodoka, not to mention Setsuna, Konoka and Asuna, and some others – were often out on their own, or on some unknown trip...not that Haruna really noticed that much, being so absorbed in writing.

--------------------

It was evening one day when Nodoka and Yue entered the dorm room. Haruna was fast asleep at her desk, in the middle of drawing a page of 'Mahou Shoujo Biblion', probably working nonstop since earlier.

Yue nudged Nodoka and pointed to something on the desk, and then both giggled softly. A piece of white paper with neat writing lay atop a sheet of manga sketches, and a white envelope was to its side. It was easy to conclude that Haruna was sending a sample draft along with her next letter to Jai. And though the letter seems to have been done much earlier, a lot of time and effort have evidently been put into the drawings, even though these were only 'drafts'.

Quietly, they draped a blanket over their friend and climbed into bed themselves. Tomorrow was going to be another interesting day with Negi-sensei – and with magic.

--

_Jai,_

_Peru? Wow! It must be really exciting going to all those exotic places. First London in Europe, and now South America! In comparison, I don't see how our lowly beach trip could compare. It was fun, though. I can't believe you haven't yet been on a fun trip to the beach._

_On that note, my classmates keep telling me stuff about Machu Picchu in Peru, and that you're staying there, and that you're a prince. (I'm sorry, they really are idiots! And I'll have you know only three of them were peering at your last letter!) But...have you really gone there, by any chance? What's it like?_

_Anyway..._

_It's nice to know my letters inspire you...though in what way, I'm not really sure. I mean, I'm just sharing some of my somewhat-interesting life. I yearn for adventure, for romance...just something really out of the ordinary, you know? _

_...maybe that's why I've actually been immersing myself very much in my writing and drawing. Come to think of it, it's all I've been doing after classes for the past few days, aside from studies, of course. _

_Which reminds me...in your last letter, you told me not to get worried about what you're doing. Well, since you brought up 'dangerous situations', I've been even more worried. Maybe you should have someone teach you Chinese martial arts, like Negi-sensei is getting one of our classmates, Ku-Fei, to teach him. And I reckon he's getting really good at it. (Didn't I mention this last time? How it all started was a hoot – I'll have to tell you all about it when you get back to Japan). _

_Negi-sensei is a fun teacher. A lot of the girls in our class like him a lot, especially my roommate and friend, Nodoka. I tell you, she's just head over heels over him. It's so cute! And my other roommate, Yue, I'm willing to bet! She just has this strong vibe which I call the 'Love-Reek'. Haha! Just something I made up...I'm really only about 75% sure._

_We'll be having our school festival soon, and everyone's looking forward to it. Our class still hasn't decided on what to do exactly, but I suppose it'll be something...hehe...(evil grin)_

_In any case, please be extra careful. I hope you could write more often, but whenever you can is fine, I guess. _

_And hopefully your next destination will be here in Japan. 3_

_Yours truly,_

_Paru_

_P.S. I'm really sorry; I was supposed to send this letter earlier, but...well, you know. Attached is a sample draft of my manga, 'Mahou Shoujo Biblion'. Tell me what you think! ^_^_

--------------------

--------------------

**A/N:** And I end this (ANOTHER VERY SHORT) chapter with another letter. Sometime in the next chapter or so, events will digress from the actual manga...for better or worse. It was bound to happen.

Somehow I can't help but feel Paru was a little OOC here...ah well.

I'm kind of concentrating on my Vandread fic a little more than the others, but hopefully I get around to working on this as well. Patience is a virtue.


	6. Oversight

**A/N: **Been gone for the absolute longest time...though I've also been trying to advance my other fics. It's about time this one had a chapter (not to mention I've recently read Volumes 13 and 14...though I'm missing 11 and 12 as of yet LOL).

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Oversight"

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock on a weekend morning, with barely more than a week to the Mahora festival. Between classes, deadlines for her manga, library club activities, and fixing up for their class haunted house, Haruna had time for little else – including sleep.

And so she was still in dreamland when the rest of the library club burst in. "Paru! Rise and shine!" Konoka greeted, gently nudging their friend.

"Go away...there's no classes today..." Haruna groaned, digging herself deeper into the sheets.

But even Yue was adamant, pulling the blanket away. "Oh no, you don't! Half the morning's done and we have a lot to do, even for a weekend."

Resigned, she finally mustered enough strength to sit up and put on her glasses...and was greeted by the overly-smiling faces of Nodoka, Yue and Konoka.

There was too much happy anticipation in the air, that Haruna was suddenly suspicious, even in her stuporous state. "Okay, something's going on, and it's not club-related. What is it?"

Nodoka hurriedly handed her a white envelope with cursive handwriting in front. "C'mon, Paru! Open it! Hurry!" The three shrieked.

"What the...? G-give me that!" She then carefully procured the letter she knew was inside, and proceeded to read.

* * *

_Paru,_

_Thank you for sending some of your remarkable manga drafts. A lot of work must have gone into making them; your style is very impressive, and the story looks interesting. Good job!_

_I have been to the ancient ruins, and I must say they are truly wonders to behold. Maybe someday you'd want to visit them too? You definitely seem like the type who enjoys seeing new places. _

_True to my word, this correspondence is being written and will be sent before I leave Peru, but I suppose by the time it reaches you, I would have already landed in Washington, D.C. in the United States. It is not such a long trip from here, you see._

_However, I expect to be in North America for less than a day, maybe two, and will probably be en-route to Melbourne, Australia soon afterwards. The address there is what I have written in the usual place, in case you decide to send a letter._

_You teacher, Negi Springfield, truly sounds like an extraordinary individual to draw such attention and admiration. Chinese martial arts, you say? If it catches my fancy, then I don't see why I should not try my hand at it. I confess to knowing some sort of self-defense, but not that one in particular, so please allay your fears for me. _

_And I do hope you aren't one of those in your class who, how did you put it, "like him a lot". I can be quite jealous. (wink)_

_In any case, you also be careful. Do not shirk on your duties, but make sure your health is never compromised as well. _

_Until next time, I remain_

_Very truly yours,_

_Jai Akira_

_P.S. Good luck with the haunted house your class is working on. I'm sure you will do fine._

* * *

"He's going to take you to Machu Picchu! How romantic!" Konoka screamed.

Haruna rolled her eyes. "Oh no, don't start with that whole 'prince' thing again..."

Konoka persisted. "But Paru...Washington! And then Australia! How does he even get around so fast, and what is he doing? I'm thinking he's in some sort of diplomatic mission or something!"

"That is possible," Yue mulled. "And it's not like he's letting on any specifics even in his letters to you, Paru. That might mean some sort of classified information."

"Ah, think whatever you want," Haruna said, and shrugged in response.

Nodoka was a little less enthusiastic. "W-what was that part about "liking" Negi-sensei...?" She timidly asked.

Haruna's eye gleamed. "Well, aren't you?"

"T-that is...nothing's really happened..."

The manga artist snapped her fingers. "Then we have to do something about that during the festival, don't we?"

Konoka seemed to agree, clapping her hands. "Ah! How about a date at the festival? Sounds like a good idea!"

"We're cheering for you, Nodoka," Yue said enthusiastically. Haruna tried to observe Yue from the corner of her eye, and maybe the other girl was being too enthusiastic, but she let it slide this time. She neatly tucked the letter away.

Meanwhile, Nodoka had gotten more flustered with each comment. "A d-d-d-d-date? Me and N-Negi-sensei? Awawawawa..." So much so that steam started rising from her clothes.

"Ah, but that will be a hurdle to cross when we get there," Haruna was now wide awake, and literally jumped out of bed. "Well then, let's get to work, ladies."

* * *

The day had gone without any major problems, though work on the class haunted house continued well into the night. It was almost midnight when Haruna, Yue and Nodoka stepped into their dorm room.

"Why do we have to keep doing this...?" Yue grumbled, already half-asleep.

Nodoka, who was in a similar state, merely yawned, shrugged and started making her way to the bed.

Their other roommate, however, was still relatively upbeat. "Aw c'mon you guys; at the rate things are going, we should be done with the whole haunted house interior just in time for the festival. You know the saying; never leave for tomorrow what you can do today."

Yue got into her sleeping clothes. "You shouldn't have had those two gallons of coffee, Paru. You're too hyper. There's still about a week before the festival anyway."

"Yeah, well you both go ahead and sleep; I'll probably just work on my manga for a while," Haruna replied, closing the room lights and turning on her desk lamp. Soon, both her roommates were fast asleep.

But instead of sketching, she was penning words instead.

* * *

_Jai,_

_Ohmygosh, how long has it been since I had last written? A week or so, or more? There's been so much going on lately, so much I wanted to tell you about, but I keep forgetting since there's so, so much to do! _

_Like I probably told you before, the Mahora school festival is coming up, in a week actually, and our class haunted house is sure to be a hit! I had wanted a maid café, maybe even a no-underwear bar café of some sort...well, not that I'd actually do it, though...but the haunted house idea was cool too. We've been working on it even until midnight, and we're really hoping it'll be done in time!_

_Oh, there was this one time a few days ago we had a ghost hunt in our classroom! Imagine! A real ghost! There were floating chairs, demonic possessions and everything! Though I think in the end we were able to send it into the afterlife, with Negi-sensei's help._

_Anyways, at the festival, there's also gonna be a Library Club Scavenger Hunt, or something like that. Me, Nodoka, Yue and Konoka are all members of the Library Club, have I told you that? We wanna bring Negi-sensei along, mostly for Nodoka, and probably Yue as well. It'll be on the second or third day, I think, though so we have a little more time to prepare for that._

_And speaking of Konoka, she was saying how you're traveling to different parts of the world like you're in such a hurry, or like you have a diplomatic mission or something. So you know a bit of self-defense, you said? I wonder what...like karate, or taekwondo, or sword fighting?_

_Geez, my head's swimming...I'm actually pretty tired, but I had two gallons of coffee earlier, so I don't really feel like sleeping just yet. I'm sorry if you probably might not understand half of what I've written in here; I promise I'll feel much better in the morning._

_I just re-read what I've written here, and it looks pretty long. I guess I'll stop here for now. There's still a lot to be done for this week. Oh I do hope you could come back in time for the festival! Would it be too much to ask for, like, a vacation or something, for a couple days? _

_What am I writing? I really AM stopping now. And probably try to sleep now._

_Truly yours, _

_Paru_

* * *

Even in her exhausted mind, Haruna knew it was messy and scatterbrained, but she decided to send it anyway. She quickly scribbled a note to either Nodoka or Yue to mail it early the next morning, since she was sure to sleep in again until later on. She re-read her letter once more, and sighed.

Then upon reading one part of her letter, in a moment of clarity, she frowned and took Jai's last communication to her, the one that had arrived just that morning, to check something. Her frown deepened, and after keeping his note once more, added to her own.

* * *

_P.S. One last thing, though...I'm pretty sure I don't quite remember telling you about our haunted house before. I'm just sort of freaked out a little bit, since you mentioned it in the last one I got. How did you know?_


	7. Surprise Correspondence

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm really into this right now. Planning to end it in about a chapter or two from now, and ideas are just swimming in my head. Geez, I haven't been this active in a reaaaaaaaaly long time.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Surprise Correspondence"

* * *

A day passed...then two days...then three.

All the while, Haruna couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty that lingered in the back of her mind about Jai knowing about the haunted house beforehand.

_'And come to think of it, in all his other letters, he sort of knew what was going on...'_ she mused, though the most he did was mention about her friends peeking behind her as she read each letter. Haruna felt that it was something more than just that, however...

...it felt like something much, much bigger was afoot. _'But what the heck could it be?'_

It was a wonder she was able to keep up with all the work everyone was doing, what with such a distraction weighing on her mind. The Festival was only a couple days away, and their class haunted house was still only about half done, even with Negi-sensei helping, and everyone working well past midnight.

Nodoka approached her friend during lunch one day. "You seem sort of uneasy, Paru...anything the matter?"

"W-who me? I'm just fine, just fine. See?" Haruna answered, laughing exaggeratedly.

The librarian nodded pensively. "Well, if you say so. Are you sure? You can talk to me, or Yue, or Konoka if-"

Haruna waved her off. "Nah, it's nothing. Probably just a little tired, that's all. Come on, let's have lunch at Satsuki-chan's place!" And she dashed off towards the famous food stand of one of their classmates.

Nodoka frowned a bit in worry, and then shrugged before joining her.

* * *

It was after class, and Haruna was hastily getting her things in order. She had been given the night off from haunted house duty, as she needed to finish her manga for a deadline.

_'And it's not helping I have such a thing to worry about,'_ Haruna thought, exasperated. She almost just stuffed everything in her bag, when she noticed something sticking out of the side. Her curiosity turned to shock when she pulled out two white envelopes with cursive handwriting in front.

Relatively few other people were in the classroom – only Kaede Nagase, Setsuna and Konoka – so only they were the ones who heard her shriek in surprise.

"Paru! What is it?" Konoka asked urgently as she neared a stunned Haruna, with the other two following closely behind. The bespectacled girl was holding two white envelopes.

One was labeled "Haruna Saotome – (do not panic; please open and read as soon as you get to your dorm room)"

The other one read "Konoka Konoe, Kaede Nagase, Setsuna Sakurazaki – (please open and read amongst just yourselves...though could you also please help Paru to her dorm room? Thanks)".

The three other classmates looked at each other in astonishment, Kaede and Setsuna more so.

"Paru, how did you get these?" Konoka asked, but Haruna only gave her a confused look and shrugged, and then held out the one envelope marked with three names.

Konoka gingerly took it from her, and the three went into a huddle in one corner of the room, talking in hushed tones. Haruna didn't hear, however; she was still staring in disbelief at the remaining letter in her hand.

Soon afterwards, they approached her again. "You gave us quite a scare, Haruna-san. Now come on," Kaede said softly, "it seems you have some reading to do."

The initial shock was starting to wear off, but Haruna was still as confused as before. "This isn't funny! What the hell is going on, Konoka? You had better tell me, or else..."

The other library club member interjected. "Whoa, there...it's not my fault, I swear! Why don't you let him explain?" She pointed to the letter Haruna still clutched.

"But-but that doesn't explain how I got these in the first place! Someone must've put them there, or...or-"

Setsuna clapped her on the shoulder. "That's quite a boyfriend you got, Paru."

Now, she was bewildered AND embarrassed. "W-what? S-S-Setsuna-san...?"

"Don't worry too much, Paru," Konoka said, leading her friend out of the classroom. "For now, let's get you to where you need to be, 'kay?"

* * *

And so Konoka, Kaede and Setsuna accompanied her all the way to her dorm room. Haruna was observing their behavior...while the other two were difficult to discern, Konoka was obviously trying hard to hide some happy emotion – and failing miserably. That was a good sign something sinister wasn't happening.

They made sure Haruna was settled; and before they left, Kaede said, "Just a little more patience, Haruna-san."

Then, she was alone.

That is, except for that letter.

"Well, Jai did say I should read it first thing I got here," Haruna said to nobody in particular, or rather, to herself. Despite all the assurances from her friends that all was going to be well, the whole chain of events was just...bizarre. Unless somebody was playing an elaborate trick on her, putting letters in her bag...

"Oh, what the heck!" She shook her head and tore open the envelope without a second thought.

* * *

_Dearest Haruna,_

_First of all I am deeply and sincerely sorry for putting you through what must have been an extraordinary sequence of events just now, and in the days prior. While I do not doubt that you feel some sort of animosity towards an invisible prankster depositing things into your bag, I do assure you everyone in your class is innocent of such an act. _

_I realize the blunder in my last correspondence did not go unnoticed. I myself failed to detect – or rather, did not foresee it until it was too late. Understand that I have NOT lied to you in any of my letters. However, the information I have withheld from you thus far has been immense, and I feel that I have slighted you nonetheless._

_I suppose I do owe you an explanation, seeing how upset you are. Unfortunately, it will be during the first day of the Mahora festival that I arrive in Japan; some pressing matters here in the Philippines have forced me to extend my stay for a while yet. _

_(On a lighter note, anime and cosplay have become quite popular here, especially among a fair amount of the youth; though I suppose this is doing little to assuage your concerns)._

_In any case, I have decided to reveal everything to you upon my return – everything you have been asking me; everything you need to know. It would be better face-to-face since these are rather delicate affairs we need to discuss...that, and I am much less formal in speaking._

_I simply request your utmost patience in the meantime. Oh, and also your trust, if that is not too much to ask after all that had happened. _

_So after digesting the contents of this letter, I would want you to keep it, close your eyes, take a deep breath, count to three, and then start working on your manga. I guarantee you will feel much better. _

_And I would still like to read that manga, by the way, when I do get back._

_Until we meet again personally, I remain_

_Very truly yours,_

_Jai Akira._

* * *

Haruna blinked, and then read the letter again. This one was much more serious than any before it. He did sound truly apologetic, and much sweeter, but there was just no humanly possible way that Jai was able to know all the things he was writing! Could he be a spy, or intelligence agent? Or a mind-reader of sorts? The Philippines was in Southeast Asia, right? That means he wasn't very far, and his next destination was Japan.

There was no mailing address written on the envelope interior, rather another cryptic message.

* * *

_I will meet you for lunch. Do not worry about the venue._

* * *

Finally, Haruna just frowned and scratched her forehead. Things just kept getting more and more complicated. A million more questions popped into her mind as she tried to make sense of everything. _'It's a good thing I read a lot; someone with a lesser imagination might have exploded already,' s_he thought, so badly wanting to run out and look for Kaede, or Setsuna, or Konoka, and demand an explanation – they certainly seemed to know what was going on.

Instead, Haruna decided that there wasn't anything better to do than, like Konoka advised her, to hear it all from Jai himself. Sure, she was a little annoyed that he – as well as some of her classmates, apparently – was keeping secrets from her, but it was the excitement of knowing exactly what those secrets were that kept her from harboring any ill feelings.

She decided to wait for the first day of the Mahora festival. It would be an excruciating couple of days' wait, though.

So, she tucked the letter away in her desk with the others, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly counted to three.

And as she started to focus on working on her manga, Haruna realized that she DID feel a lot better.

"He said 'dearest Haruna'," she said to herself with a goofy smile, "and we're going on a date the moment he gets back."


End file.
